Warriors: Forgotten Clans of the Mountains
by The Mindless Opal
Summary: In a scenic mountain valley, five littermates and their clans risk losing their territories forever when rogues invade. Will they save their homes or be forced from the valley forever?
1. Allegiances

**ShadeClan**

Leader: Smallstar - small silver she-cat with brown tabby stripes.

Deputy: Arrowstrike - charcoal gray tom with light gray tabby stripes. _Apprentice: Curlypaw._

Medicine Cat: Duckheart - flat-faced brown tomcat with gray specks.

Warriors: Flashstrike - orange tom with green eyes. _Apprentice: Forestpaw._

Whiteleaf - white she-cat with green-amber eyes. _Apprentice: Waterpaw._

Larkfeather - dark russet she-cat with green eyes.

Heatherstorm - brown she-cat with gray eyes.

Lightningwillow - dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Starlingheart - light brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices: Curlypaw - long-legged dark-brown tom with amber eyes.

Waterpaw - smoky gray tom with green-blue eyes.

Forestpaw - yellow she-cat with gray eyes.

Elders: Pricklepelt - light brown she-cat with green eyes.

**DustClan**

Leader: Fallstar - orange, brown, and golden tabby with piercing green eyes.

Deputy: Crowfoot - tan tom with black feet and tail-tip. _Apprentice: Ivypaw_

Medicine Cat: Limpleg - brown-gray tom with blue eyes.

Warriors: Snaketail - black tom with a gray stripe down his belly.

Goldwhisker - golden she-cat with green eyes.

Longnose - dark brown tom with amber eyes and an unusually long snout.

Mosshead - tan tom with bright green eyes.

Nighttail - charcoal gray tom with blue eyes.

Sunclaw - black tom with amber eyes.

Frosteyes - dark brown she-cat with ice-gray eyes.

Marveleyes - yellow tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Goosetongue - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes; mute.

Apprentices: Ivypaw - red she-cat with green eyes.

**IceClan**

Leader: Scruffystar - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Graywhisker - gray tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Lionsoul - yellow tom with amber eyes.

Warriors: Lightwing - pale cream tom with curly fur.

Spikedpelt - reddish-brown tom with short, spiky fur. _Apprentice: Pebblepaw._

Honeyfur - curly furred pale yellow she-cat.

Breezeclaw - large, dark-gray tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Icepaw._

Silverwhiskers - smoky gray tom with a silver muzzle. _Apprentice: Rainpaw._

Apprentices: Icepaw - black she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Rainpaw - dark gray tom with green eyes.

Pebblepaw -silver she-cat with green eyes.

Queens: Scruffystar - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _[Mother to Squirrelkit - brown tabby she-kit; Leafkit - calico and tabby mix she-kit; Graykit - dark gray she-kit.]_

Watersong - small brown she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Dovesong - pale gray she-cat with light green eyes. _[Mother to Puddlekit - reddish-brown she-kit with green eyes]._

**AspenClan**

Leader: Ashstar - light gray tom with dark gray specks and green eyes.

Deputy: Lightsoul - dark brown tom with a white splotch on his chest. _Apprentice: Squeakpaw._

Medicine Cat: Littlesplash - large red-orange tom with blue, blind eyes.

Warriors: Moleclaw - light gold tom with blue eyes.

Cloudpad - brown she-cat with blue eyes and four white legs.

Waterpelt - blue-gray tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice: Sparklepaw._

Nettleclaw - brown she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice: Plumpaw._

Jayheart - small blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Columbineheart - light yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: Sparklepaw - blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes.

Plumpaw - light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Squeakpaw - small brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Elders: Badgerface - gray and white tom with a black muzzle.

**FlowerClan**

Leader: Tulipstar - orange she-cat with white splotches.

Deputy: Amberleg - long-legged, lanky gold tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Greenheart - large, black tom with bright green eyes.

Warriors: Stonehead - golden tom with gray eyes. _Apprentice: Spiderpaw._

Troutclaw - dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Elksong - tan tom with amber eyes.

Ashwhiskers - dark gray tom with a light gray muzzle.

Stormsong - dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Russetpelt - russet she-cat with blue eyes.

Squirrelfur - light brown colored tom with green-blue eyes.

Mooseleg - russet tom with amber eyes.

Shadowwing - tan tom with black splotches.

Apprentices: Spiderpaw - brown tom with green eyes.

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Frog - light yellow tom with dark green eyes.

Fly - black she-cat with blue eyes.

Angel - pale gray tom with blue eyes.

Song - white she-cat with blue eyes.


	2. Prologue: A Nighttime Meeting

A cold breeze blew over the DustClan-IceClan border carrying the first signs of leaf-fall & leaf-bare. A lone warrior stood on the border, blue eyes focused on the night sky. The cream-colored tom watched the stars with kit-like wonder. Scruffystar had told him one night that each star was a warrior ancestor, watching over them and guiding their pawsteps. The idea of long-dead cats, cats he had never met, were watching over him had been in his mind since that night with his mate.

"Lightwing," a voice hissed from the DustClan side of the border, and a nearly pure black tom was sitting on top of a rock, fur gleaming in the moonlight. Lightwing had long been jealous of his friend, with his long legs and sleek fur, although he would never admit it.

"How long have you been here, my dear?" The curly-furred warrior asked, padding closer to the rock as his friend leapt down and stalked towards him, yellow-orange eyes not blinking.

"Not long," the DustClan warrior responded, his tongue quickly rasping over Lightwing's ear in greeting. "You're looking well, a bit heavier," he teased, a small paw giving him a playful nudge in the stomach. Lightwing opened his mouth to respond but froze, fluffing out his curly fur, feeling self-conscious. "I'm teasing," his friend said, flicking his long tail over his ears.

"I'm very pleased you were able to meet tonight," Lightwing murmured, his body relaxing. "I'm afraid I've made a horrible mistake."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. You're, you know, you Lightwing. You're incapable of doing wrong."

"I assure you, it's very horrible. I'm... I've... Well, you see," he hesitated, pawing nervously at the ground beneath him.

"Out with it already!" Snaketail hissed.

"As of three days ago, I am the proud father of three she-kits. Lovely kits, quite lovely, and healthy. I'd be lying," he paused for a moment. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I was proud of them."

"You what?" Snaketail let out a mrrow of laughter. "You? You got a she-cat pregnant?"

"Yes! I'm afraid I've fallen in love. Not only with the she-cat and our kits, but with all of IceClan." Lightwing watched Snaketail nervously, afraid he would tell him off, call him a flea-brain for falling in love, but he didn't.

"I'm quite fond of the cats of DustClan... Of all the Clans really."

"We can't go through with the plan!"

"Frog and Fly won't let me step down, they're determined to bring their cats here."

"What if the Clans left?"

"Left?"

"Yes! We convince them to leave, find new territories. Then our groups can come live in the valley, no one dies!"

"Cats will still die, Lightwing!" Snaketail protested. "How can you not see that? My cats come in and your cats come in, unaware of each other wanting the same valley, and they will fight to the death over the land."

"Oh," the cream tom murmured. "Oh, I suppose you're right. You usually are. What can we do?"

"We have to figure out how to stop Fly and Angel, simple as that. I'll talk to you at the Gathering. It's only a few days away."

"I'll try to think of something by then... I'll see you then." The IceClan warrior turned towards his territory, hurriedly padding across the border again.

"Lightwing?"

"Yes, Snaketail?"

"What are the names of your kits?" Lightwing turned towards his friend, letting out a proud purr.

"Graykit, Squirrelkit, and Leafkit," he said happily.

"Lovely names. I hope to meet them someday."

"I'll see you at the Gathering, my dear." Snaketail watched his friend race across the border and towards the river, his pelt standing out against the greens and browns of the plains. _Where will you go Snaketail, if the time to leave comes?_


	3. Chapter 1: Strangers

Smallstar let out a hiss as she left the shelter of her pine trees, being met with a layer of snow along the ShadeClan-IceClan border. The sun was too bright and the air was cold. Lightningwillow and Starlingheart padded out of the undergrowth to join her on the border.

"The snow is early," Lightningwillow murmured, lowering his brown head to sniff at the powdery snow.

"Too early," Smallstar agreed, watching Starlingheart pad through the snow to find the edge of the river and the border. An IceClan patrol was pushing through the snow on the other side, Breezeclaw in the lead with Silverwhisker and their apprentices Icepaw and Rainpaw following behind him. Lightningwillow raised his tail in a silent greeting as Breezeclaw led his patrol over the frozen water to greet the ShadeClan cats.

"How is ShadeClan, Smallstar?" The large warrior asked with a respectful dip of his head.

"Very well, Breezeclaw, how is IceClan?"

"I'm very pleased to announce that Scruffystar has given birth to three healthy she-kits," Smallstar let out a gentle purr at the news.

"I'll have to arrange a trip to meet them!" The first of her littermates to have kits, she was curious if Lightwing was the father.

"You're welcome anytime, Smallstar," Silverwhiskers said happily. With a flick of his tail, Breezeclaw gathered the cats to continue the patrol. Rainpaw and Icepaw mewed their goodbyes to Starlingheart before racing across the ice to their mentors. Smallstar waited until the IceClan patrol was out of sight before continuing along the river.

The morning border patrol returned to camp around sun-high to find the clearing full. Smallstar didn't have to duck down as she padded under the pine bush, her pelt brushing up against the rocks on her left side. Each member of ShadeClan was out of their den and looking towards the roots of the Great Pine. Pushing her way through her clanmates and leaping over the small creek flowing through the middle of the camp, Smallstar was muttering under her breath about everyone being useless. As she cleared the group on the far side of the stream she found her deputy, Arrowstrike, sitting upon an exposed root with two strange cats sitting beneath him.

"Smallstar," the deputy greeted her with a dip of his handsome head. The two loners at his paws lifted their heads and turned to face her.

"Arrowstrike, what is happening?" The small she-cat asked as she padded up to sit beside her deputy on the root, her eyes wandering over the loners. One of the loners was short and stocky with blue-gray fur and a smug look on his face, while the other was a light tan color with orange tabby stripes.

"Loners, looking to join ShadeClan."

"What do you think?"

"I think they could be trained to be loyal warriors, but the decision isn't mine to make." Smallstar pushed onto her paws.

"Whiteleaf, Flashstrike, join Arrowstrike and me in my den. Heatherstorm will you sit with our... Guests." Arrowstrike led the select group of cats into the hollowed tree trunk.

"What is this about?" Whiteleaf asked, sitting down beside Smallstar's nest as the leader entered the trunk.

"Do we allow the loners,"

"Coldie and Mick," Flashstrike interrupted.

"What?"

"Their names, Smallstar," the orange warrior said with a shrug of narrow shoulders.

"Right. Do we allow the loners to join ShadeClan?"

"No," Arrowstrike responded.

"Yes," Whiteleaf said, turning her head to glare at the deputy.

"Why would we let strangers join us?"

"Is it really wise to turn away able-bodied cats? There hasn't been a kit born since Heatherstorm's litter."

"And that was only one kit," Smallstar said softly.

"Actually," Flashstrike began, "Waterpaw was born after Forestpaw."

"Actually, they were born on the same day. Does it matter?" Arrowstrike grumbled. "We can't trust strange cats."

"Leafbare is coming soon, we should be willing to take in more cats to be warriors," Whiteleaf responded, rolling her eyes.

"We don't need more mouths to feed."

"It's not even Leaffall yet, they would be nearly trained by Leafbare."

"Couldn't they be given a chance? If they haven't proved themselves in a moon, then we ask them to leave," Flashstrike suggested.

"I like it," Smallstar said.

"Who's going to train them? We all have apprentices," Whiteleaf asked.

"How about Lightningwillow and Starlingheart? Both are loyal, strong warriors." Smallstar suggested, her gaze settling on her deputy.

"Fine," the deputy said simply, standing up and pushing out of the den. Smallstar followed him out, jumping onto the High Branch.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" The tabby yowled to the already gathered cats. Duckheart padded up to the tree, settling on the roots beside Arrowstrike. "Coldie, Mick, ShadeClan has discussed your request to join us. Our decision is that you will be allowed to stay for a moon in ShadeClan and train as warrior apprentices. If you have proven yourselves loyal and dedicated members, and you wish to join, we will grant you warrior names and finish your training. Lightningwillow, Starlingheart step forward."

The two toms glanced at each other before padding towards the loners.

"Lightningwillow you will train Coldie and Starlingheart you will train Mick. There is a bush by the apprentices' den. You will make your nests under there. Starlingheart, Lightningwillow, you may take them out to gather moss and show them the territory." With a dip of their heads, the warriors led the loners through the group of cats to the camp entrance. The leader leapt down from the High Branch, landing beside Arrowstrike.

"Are you sure about this?" The handsome deputy asked, turning his head towards her.

"No, I'm not sure but we need the warriors."

"We need kits. Born and raised in ShadeClan."

"All the Clans need kits, need more warriors. Last Leafbare hurt all of us."

"Maybe the leaders need to decide a way to repopulate the Clans."

"Or recruit more cats to join us." Smallstar pushed past her deputy and padded into her den, curling up in her nest.


	4. Chapter 2: Bad Dream

Fallstar could see the light and smell the fresh air but the faster he ran the further away the exit seemed. The DustClan leader had never been in this tunnel system before, it sloped upwards with smooth stone floors. His paws scrambled to find footing in several spots. Something, no, somethings were chasing him. He could hear the echo of many pawsteps running behind him. The leader turned in, unsheathing his claws and prepared to fight with all nine-lives. A wave of cats came towards him, most were unrecognizable in the dim light but the bright orange pelt of his sister stood out amongst them.

_Why was Tulipstar chasing him? _

The group of cats raced past as if he wasn't there. There was a look of horror in their eyes as they ran. Scruffystar, Lightwing, and Snaketail raced past him, each with a kit dangling from their jaws. He opened his mouth to call out to his family and friends but found himself unable to make any noise.

"Fallstar! Fallstar!" Crowfoot mewed hurriedly, the DustClan leader turned in a circle several times seeking his deputy.

A paw jabbed into his side and Fallstar sat up quickly with a gasp. Crowfoot was standing above him, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Fallstar? Are you alright? You were thrashing around in your nest."

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," the leader responded, shaking out the moss and bracken in his pelt.

"I'm taking the border patrol this morning with Longnose and Mosshead. Sunclaw and Goosetongue are going hunting in the dirt tunnel. Snaketail, Marveleyes, and Goldwhisker are in the stone tunnels hunting."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"I'll have you lead an evening patrol. Maybe you should speak to Limpleg about your dream." The deputy quickly slipped out of the rockpile. Fallstar pushed onto his paws and quickly gave himself a once-over with his tongue before padding out into the camp.

It was a quiet morning. Crowfoot's patrol passed by him as they padded down the exit tunnel, the other patrols had left already. The leader trotted across the camp to Limpleg's den. He wove his way between the two-leg rubbish left behind and slipped underneath the fern fronds and weaved bracken. The den was cozy, built to keep sick cats warm and give them privacy to heal.

Nighttail was curled up asleep in a nest, Fallstar hadn't even realized he was sick, and Ivypaw was sitting up watching the entrance to Limpleg's stores. The medicine cat hobbled out, a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He flicked his brown-gray tail in greeting to the leader and set down the plants in front of the apprentice.

"These are borage, bright-eye, and lovage," the tom carefully moved his paw to point out each plant. "Chew and swallow these, they're for your fever and cough." The red-furred apprentice quickly began chewing the herbs. "When you're done with those. Take the poppy seed, it will help you get some sleep."

"Can we talk?" Fallstar asked the medicine cat. The brown-gray tom nodded, hobbling further into the den, behind a two-leg crate.

"Is something bothering you, Fallstar?"

"I know Ivypaw has been sick but what happened to Nighttail?"

"Age is what has happened to Nighttail. He's getting older, bad eyes, aching joints. I've given some herbs and I'm keeping an eye on him for today. If he feels up to it, I'll let him return to some warrior duties tomorrow."

"Is it time he thought about becoming an elder?"

"No. He would be bored to death. I can help with the aches and pains and if he doesn't overdo it, he can continue for a few more moons at least," the medicine cat said matter-of-factly. "Now, I know you came here for a reason Fallstar. What is it?"

"I had a bad dream. I don't understand if it means anything or not."

"Tell me about it?"

"I was in an unfamiliar tunnel, it was dim but I could see a light and smell fresh-air at the end of it. I was being chased, or I thought I was being chased, but when the cats caught up to me. They were fleeing."

"Did you know the cats?"

"A few, it was very dark, but I saw Tulipstar, Scruffystar, Snaketail, and Lightwing for sure."

"Multiple Clans fleeing together?"

"There were a lot of cats running, more than all five clans combined."

"Probably just a bad dream then, but I'll see if StarClan says anything at the next Half-moon Gathering."

"Thank you," Fallstar dipped his head and stood up.

"Go for a walk today, relax, try to forget the dream," Limpleg suggested as the leader made his way out of the den. Once in the camp clearing, Fallstar stood in silence, his gold paws pawing at the dirt for a few moments.

_Go for a walk, relax. How is a leader supposed to relax when Leaf-Bare was approaching them quickly?_

He quickly focused on the stone tunnel, trotting through the camp towards it. He could always go hunting. That would help him clear his mind.

The scent of a rabbit led Fallstar down a different tunnel. Rabbits were rare for DustClan and his mouth watered at the thought of sharing one as a meal. The tunnel was cold, fresh-air mixing with the scent of the rabbit, and a faint light at the end of it. He picked up his pace, nervous about losing fresh-kill. Each pawstep brought him closer to the light.

The DustClan leader froze in place as he reached the entrance to the tunnel. It opened to a valley with a river cutting through it. The rabbit he had been tracking raised its head to look at Fallstar. The tom froze for a moment, he was distracted until the rabbit took off running. The leader startled, racing after it.

He stretched out his tabby legs, turning his body away to cut off the rabbit's escape. As he neared the gray-brown creature Fallstar pounced. His claws digging into his prey as they tumbled onto the ground. He got onto his paws, shaking out his fur.

"Thank you StarClan for this prey," he murmured as he picked up the rabbit and began padding back towards the tunnel entrance.

As Fallstar padded through the tunnel he realized it was familiar. He dropped the rabbit and turned in a circle, taking in the dimly-lit stone walls. It was the same tunnel from his dream. StarClan had to be telling him something. Why else would he dream of a tunnel he had never been in before? The DustClan leader snatched up his rabbit and quickly trotted back for camp.


	5. Chapter 3: Leader & Queen

A cold wind cut through the IceClan camp, flattening the brown fur of Scruffystar. The camp was just beginning to come alive with the dawn. IceClan would be waking up to fresh snow on the ground. The Clan deputy, Graywhisker, was pacing through the snow, pushing down the snow to make paths between dens and the camp entrance. The leader was tempted to crawl back into the nursery and sleep until Sun-High but although she was a mother, she was also a Clan leader. She had duties to attend to.

Breezeclaw pushed out from the shelter of the warriors' den and padded across the camp to the tree stump the apprentices made a den beside. The muscular warrior ducked his head between the stump and a large rock. A few moments later the warrior stepped back and the slender black she-cat, Icepaw, ducked out of the den.

Scruffystar sat down beside the pine bush covering the nursery entrance as Breezeclaw approached her, his apprentice racing across the camp to Graywhisker.

"Breezeclaw," the leader said softly.

"Scruffystar, it is time for Icepaw's assessment."

"Very well. I look forward to giving Icepaw a warrior name."

The dark gray tom grunted in response and padded for the stone tunnel to exit the camp. Icepaw turned from her father and speed across the camp, sending a shower of snow onto Graywhisker.

"Good luck!" The deputy called after his daughter. The deputy slowly padded over to Scruffystar, pressing his nose to her cheek for a moment. "I hope Fishfur is looking down on Icepaw today," the tom murmured.

"I'm certain that Fishfur, Batpaw, and Rosekit are all watching over her today," Scruffystar assured him. "They'll be cheering her warrior name today." With a nod, the deputy padded towards the overhang to begin organizing morning patrols.

The low-hanging pine tree branches that sheltered the warriors' den shook, snow tumbling down upon Spikedpelt and Silverwhiskers as they slipped out of the den. The toms fluffed out their pelts to the cold and quickly padded over to join Graywhisker.

A purr rose in Scruffystar's throat as Lightwing stepped out of the den, he raised his tail in greeting to the leader and trotted towards her.

"Good morning, my dear," the cream tom purred pressing his nose against hers.

"Lightwing," the she-cat said happily.

"How are the kits?"

"Very warm. Thank you for the feathers for our nest."

"I have to take care of my family."

"I can't wait to move back into the leader's den," she admitted softly.

"Before you know it, you'll be giving our kits their warrior names," her mate teased.

"And your daughters will be having kits of their own." The cream tom looked concerned at her words. "Lightwing? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he looked at her startled. "I was just thinking about how old I'll be by then." It was good enough of an explanation.

"I'll let you get to your warrior duties," the leader pushed onto her paws.

"I'll bring you and the other queens the juiciest rabbit I can find," he nuzzled his nose into her cheek-fur for a brief moment before turning to join the other warriors under the rock overhang.

Scruffystar let out a soft sigh and ducked down under the bush to slip into the cave the nursery was hidden in. Dovesong was awake, grooming an irritated looking Puddlekit. Watersong raised her head, beckoning her tail to Scruffystar.

"Come look at Squirrelkit!" The small she-cat said excitedly. Leafkit was snuggled up between Watersong's front legs with Graykit laying nearby. Squirrelkit was sitting up, bright blue eyes open and taking in the nursery.

A soft gasp escaped Scruffystar's mouth as she looked down at her daughter. She had missed her kit opening her eyes for the first time. Being a leader as well as a queen was difficult. She purred softly as she rasped her tongue over the small kit's head. "Thank you for watching them, Watersong." The brown she-cat carefully stood up and returned to her nest, letting Scruffystar curl up with her kits. How many more important moments would she miss in her kits' lives because of her duties as IceClan's leader?

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Scruffystar yowled through the camp, gaining the attention of her clanmates. Breezeclaw and Graywhisker sat on either side of Icepaw, their tongues working to smooth her fur. The Clan formed a semi-circle beneath the High-Ledge, waiting patiently for everyone to settle.

Icepaw finally stood up, padding forward with her head held high, letting her mentor and father pad after her.

"Breezeclaw," the leader began, "has your apprentice, Icepaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Does she understand the importance of the warrior code?"

"She has," the muscular warrior said with a respectful dip of his head.

"I, Scruffystar, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon Icepaw today. They have trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." The tabby she-cat leapt down from the High-Ledge to stand in front of the sleek apprentice. "Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the small she-cat responded, letting out a short purr.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icespark. StarClan honors your energy and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan." Scruffystar rested her muzzle on Icespark's head, letting out a small purr. Icepaw's tongue licked Scruffystar's shoulder before stepping back.

"Icespark! Icespark!" IceClan broke out in loud mews, Graywhisker leading the group of cats to greet their newest warrior. Scruffystar sat back, listening happily as Silverwhiskers offered to build her a nest in the warrior den and the other apprentices greeted their former denmate by her new name.

Once the cream warrior had greeted Icespark properly, Lightwing padded up to join his mate.

"She looks happy," he commented as his tail wrapped around Scruffystar's body.

"She's a good she-cat. She'll serve IceClan well."

"In a moon or so you'll be making Puddlekit a 'paw as well."

"You should come to see your kits later, Lightwing. Squirrelkit opened her eyes today, and I think Graykit will be opening hers tomorrow."

"What about Leafkit?"

"She's not as impatient as her sisters. Once her eyes open I'll let them leave the nursery for the first time," Scruffystar purred softly.

"I can see them already. Waddling around the camp and getting into trouble."

"Just wait until they become apprentices. Then they'll be proper pawfuls." It was Lightwing's turn to purr as the two imagined the future of their kits.


	6. Chapter 4: The Gathering

FlowerClan padded in front of them, Tulipstar proudly leading her patrol to the cave entrance. Ashstar raised his skinny gray tail in a silent command to his Clan to halt. He watched the FlowerClan patrol disappear down the tunnel and waited a few moments, his clan waiting patiently behind him.

He lowered his tail, padding out of the aspen forest. His Clan following him silently across the moonlit meadow and moving as one down the tunnel. The air became cooler as they padded along the tunnel and any noise from his Clanmates bounced off the stone. Ashstar picked up his pace, leading AspenClan quickly through the darkness of the tunnel.

As they neared the Gathering Cave stone turned into dirt beneath his paws, the mews of cats gossiping and the mingling of scents of the Clans grew stronger. Ashstar halted his Clan and pushed his head through the tall grasses to look into the cave.

The Gathering Cave was a semi-large cave, with a massive hole in the stone above their heads, which let the moon shine down upon the gathered cats. Bushes and tall grasses outlined the cave and hid the entrances. The Great Ledge sat high above the rest of the cave, with a narrow path for the leaders to climb to sit upon on it. The deputies sat beneath the Great Ledge on a flat stone. FlowerClan was just beginning to settle into the cave alongside DustClan and ShadeClan. Fallstar and Smallstar were sitting together on the Great Ledge while Tulipstar picked her way up the narrow path to join them.

With a flick of his tail, Ashstar led AspenClan at a trot into the Gathering Cave, he turned away from his Clan to begin picking his way up the path to join the other leaders. He flicked his tail in a greeting as he pulled himself up onto the ledge.

"Ashstar," Smallstar said with a dip of her small head. Ashstar touched his nose to each leader's ear in turn before sitting down between Tulipstar and Smallstar.

"How is ShadeClan?" The gray leader asked.

"Very well. The snow barely affected us."

"Good. And FlowerClan?"

"The territory is muddy but we'll survive," Tulipstar said with a flick of her orange tail. The bushes on the second entrance to the cave rustled as IceClan pushed through. The IceClan deputy led the patrol.

"Where's Scruffystar?" Fallstar murmured, turning his head towards his littermates.

"Breezeclaw said she's had her kits," Smallstar responded. They watched as the deputy carefully padded his way up the path.

"Graywhisker," Tulipstar greeted him, shifting slightly so he could sit beside her. "How is Scruffystar?"

"She's well, but she's not ready to leave her kits yet." The deputy responded with a proud purr.

"What are their names?" Fallstar asked.

"Leafkit, Graykit, and Squirrelkit."

"I hope I get to see them soon," Smallstar purred.

"Anytime, just wait on the border. I'll let all my warriors know you're to be brought to the camp to visit."

"Thank you, Graywhisker," Tulipstar said before standing up and padding to the front of the Great Ledge. She let out a yowl to get the clans' attention. "Smallstar, would you like to go first?" The brown and silver tabby stood up and padded to the edge of the ledge.

"ShadeClan is healthy! Our apprentices are intelligent and quick. We have two cats living with us to see if they want to become Warriors." The she-cat dipped her head to Fallstar and moved to sit down again. Fallstar took his sister's place, his green eyes scanning over the gathered clans.

"DustClan is fine," the tom mewed coolly. "We have nothing to report. Ashstar?" The tom asked. Ashstar pushed himself onto his paws and took Fallstar's place.

"AspenClan has three new apprentices. Columbineheart's kits, Sparklepaw, Plumpaw, and Squeakpaw have been apprenticed to Waterpelt, Nettleclaw, and Lightsoul," he paused to give time for the apprentices to sit up slightly as the clans called out their names.

"Sparklepaw! Plumpaw! Squeakpaw!" The gathered Clans called. Ashstar stepped back, nodding to Tulipstar. The orange and white she-cat padded forward, flicking her plumy tail back and forth.

"Squirrelfur's apprentice Shadowpaw finished his training and is now a FlowerClan warrior, Shadowwing!" Ashstar spied the tan and black tom as he sat up slightly and puffed out his chest.

"Shadowwing! Shadowwing!" Tulipstar returned to her spot to let the IceClan deputy pad forward.

"IceClan is proud to announce the birth of Scruffystar and Lightwing's kits, Leafkit, Graykit, and Squirrelkit. Both parents are in camp with their kits tonight. Watersong has moved into the nursery and is expecting a litter of kits." Ashstar noticed the small she-cat press against her mate, Breezeclaw. "And, we welcome Icespark as a warrior of IceClan."

"Icespark! Icespark!" Ashstar watched Graywhisker return to the leaders, a purr rising in his throat.

"Congratulations, Graywhisker," the AspenClan leader said, touching his nose to his. "I'm sure you are very proud of your daughter." The gray tom nodded.

"Thank you. I'm very proud of her... I wish Fishfur had been here for her ceremony." Tulipstar's tail touched Graywhisker's shoulder for a moment to comfort him.

"I wish Soloswoop and Willowsong were here to meet Scruffystar's kits," Fallstar said quietly. Smallstar turned on her brother, her pelt bristling.

"Why would we want them here? They obviously didn't care about us!" The silver she-cat's voice raised. Ashstar raised his gaze to the hole in the top of the cave, a few clouds were moving towards the moon.

"They were our parents," Tulipstar said softly, shifting nervously. Her eyes moved towards the moon as well.

"They abandoned us! Soloswoop couldn't lead us and ran away when we suggested how to fix it!" As the ShadeClan leader cried out, the clouds finished their journey and covered the moon. The entire cave was dark and Ashstar got onto his paws.

"StarClan has been angered. The Gathering is over!" The AspenClan leader yowled and quickly picked his way down from the Great Ledge. He called out to his Clanmates and waited by the cave entrance. Once Lightsoul joined him with the rest of AspenClan, Ashstar broke into a run to lead his Clan home.


	7. Chapter 5: Toms & Kits

The sunlight filtered through the lichen that covered the entrance to the leader's den, waking Tulipstar from her sleep. The orange she-cat slowly sat up, Amberleg had already left the den, his scent stale. She sighed softly and began grooming down her orange fur, only enough to be presentable, before padding out of her den. The camp was buzzing. A hunting patrol was already returning, Ashwhiskers and Russetpelt dumping prey on the fresh-kill pile. Amberleg was speaking to Stonehead while they watched Spiderpaw show off a battle move on Stormsong. The leader raised her gaze to the sky to see the sun on its way towards sunhigh.

_Did I sleep in? Why did no one wake me? _She padded towards Amberleg, purring as she touched her nose to her mate and deputy's cheek.

"Tulipstar," Stonehead said, dipping his head before calling out to Spiderpaw that they were joining Troutclaw on a border patrol. The apprentice bounced up and ran for the camp entrance, mewing a goodbye to Stormsong.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" The leader asked Amberleg as she sat down beside him.

"You didn't sleep well."

"I slept fine," she argued.

"You were tossing and turning in our nest all night. When I woke up you looked so peaceful and beautiful, I just let you sleep," Amberleg's tongue gently lapped over her ear.

"What do you need me to do today?"

"You can go hunting with Stormsong and Mooseleg later or just rest."

_Just rest? Why is he treating me like I'm sick? _

"I don't need to rest," Tulipstar responded, flicking her tail.

"If you're," Amberleg broke off to cough, the golden tom lowering his head as he gasped to catch his breath. "If you're sure you don't need to rest."

"Are you alright? I think your cough is getting worse."

"It's nothing. It always gets worse when the weather gets colder."

"If you're sure," she eyed the tom for a moment. "I'm going to go speak to Greenheart for a moment. Then I'll join the hunting patrol." The orange she-cat pushed onto her paws and padded towards the old hollow and burrow. She ducked her head down and padded into the cozy cave.

"Tulipstar!" The massive medicine cat looked surprised as he lifted his large head from the herbs he was sorting. "I was wondering when I was going to see you."

"Oh? Then I suppose you know why I'm here."

"Of course. Congratulations," he padded over, leaning down to sniff at her stomach.

"Congratulations?" She asked.

"On the kits."

"Kits?"

"You didn't know?" The black tom asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Didn't know what?" Tulipstar asked, panic rising in her chest.

"That you were pregnant?"

"I had... I had no idea."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Amberleg's cough. It's getting worse," the leader sat down, looking downwards. She had noticed that she was feeling tired more and getting plumper but she never thought about being pregnant.

"There's nothing I can do for his cough. He refuses to relax and he's worried about you."

"Why is he worried about me?"

"Are you mouse-brained?" The massive medicine cat asked as he turned towards his herbs. "You're having his kits, yes he's worried about you!" He picked out a few herbs and set them in front of her. "See if you can get Amberleg to eat these. Coltsfoot and tansy, they'll help with his cough and shortness of breath."

Tulipstar picked up the herbs and walked out of the medicine cat's den in a daze. She set down the herbs in front of Amberleg who looked at her nervously before leaning down to chew the leaves.

"I'm not going hunting but I am going for a walk. I need to clear my head," the leader told her deputy softly.

"Let me send someone with you," her mate said softly.

"I just need to be alone to think about becoming a queen," she whispered. Her nose touched Amberleg's cheek for a moment before she padded for the fern tunnel. Once out of the camp, she broke into a trot, heading for the hills on the edge of their territory. There was an old oak tree, where she and Amberleg used to sneak off to when they were apprentices and young warriors. When Soloswoop was still around. When she didn't have to worry about her Clan.

The orange she-cat enjoyed the sun on her pelt, the warmth in the air, and the scent of the different plants around her. She wasn't ready to be a mother, and especially not with leaf-bare approaching quickly. As she reached the oak tree, she sat down on its roots, sighing. She wouldn't be back out here for almost nine moons, once her kits were apprenticed.

"Hello!" A very friendly voice came from above her and Tulipstar raised her gaze to see three cats looking down at her.

"Hello," she said softly, pushing onto her paws. "I have to inform you that you're trespassing on FlowerClan territory."

"Oh, we're aware of that!" The light brown tom said as he climbed down the tree. "We were waiting for one of you to find us."

"Why?" She felt her pelt bristling as the other two toms climbed down after their friend.

"We wanted to join your Clan. We've been our own since we were kits," the brown-black tom said with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Well. Not on our own own, but us three have been on our own but together," the gold tom said with a flick of his tail. "I'm Falcon."

"I'm Eagle," the light brown one said.

"I'm Hawk," the first voice, the dark-brown tom said with a purr.

"I'm Tulipstar," the leader responded.

"So... Can we join?" Hawk asked, shifting back and forth.

"I'd have to ask my deputy and senior warriors but... I'm sure they'll agree to it."

"Great!" Falcon said eagerly, padding towards the camp.

"You'll have to learn our ways," Tulipstar said as sternly as she could. "With leaf-bare coming, we need warriors that can hunt and follow the warrior code."

"I can't wait to get started!" Hawk said, rushing ahead to lead his friends. Tulipstar fell into step beside the broad-shouldered tom.

As they entered the fern tunnel, Tulipstar could hear Amberleg coughing violently. She sighed softly before she led the three toms into the camp. She padded towards her deputy, who was crouched beneath the High Rock.

"Who are they?" Elksong asked, looking up from the shrew he was sharing with his mate. Troutclaw narrowed her eyes at the three toms, her tail flicking nervously.

"They're loners," she flicked her tail to Squirrelfur and Mooseleg to come. "Stonehead," she called. "Will you fetch Greenheart and meet us in my den," the orange she-cat's gaze focused on Troutclaw and Elksong. "Get our guests something to eat and keep an eye on them," she mewed before padding behind the High Rock to slip into her den. She settled into her nest as Amberleg, Squirrelfur, and Mooseleg gathered around her. Stonehead slipped in before Greenheart crouched down, only his front half in the den.

"There are three loners in our camp. They want to learn what it means to be a warrior and join us."

"Isn't that good?" Mooseleg mewed, wrapping his fuzzy tail around his paws.

"I think it's wonderful," Tulipstar responded. "But I wanted everyone's opinion."

"Let them join," Amberleg said with a rough purr.

"We always need able-bodied cats," Squirrelfur said happily.

"Who's going to train them?" Stonehead asked, tilting his head. Tulipstar paused for a moment to think.

"Ashwhiskers, Stormsong, and Mooseleg. They're not apprentice-aged but we'll make them apprentices until they've been fully trained." The leader pushed onto her paws.

"I'll go get Ashwhiskers and Shadowwing," Stonehead offered. "Before you call the Clan Meeting."


	8. Chapter 6: Family Issues (Flashback)

Smallfern was crouched in the Gathering Cave pressed up against Ashnose. Her pelt was fluffed out as she looked up at Willowsong and Soloswoop on the Great Ledge. Her father sat above them, watching as the rest of his group slipped into the cave. Scruffytail padded in with Lightwing and Silverwhiskers. Smallfern watched with curiosity as her littermate touched her nose to the cream tom's nose before leaping up to join her and Ashnose on the rock. The brown tabby sat down in silence between Smallfern and fixed her gaze on their parents.

"Why do you think he's called everyone here?" Ashnose murmured, the tom shifting his weight and crouching down beside them.

"I don't know. I'm concerned," Scruffytail responded, wrapping her bushy tail around her paws.

A few more cats slipped into the cave, slowly, everyone they shared their territory with, was arriving. Even queens and their kits. Dovesong and Spikedpelt sat near the back, with Puddlekit asleep between her father's paws. Fallheart ran into the cave, Crowfoot, and Goldwhisker on his paws. The multi-colored tabby veered away from his friends and leapt onto the rock. The tabby let out a purr as he briefly touched his nose to each of their ears before settling down beside Scruffytail.

"Fallheart," Smallfern said softly. "Do you know why we're here?" She asked.

"No idea," his gaze moved around the cave. "Is everyone here?" Smallfern turned her head to look.

"Tulippelt, Columbineheart, and Amberleg aren't here," the she-cat responded. The tall grass at the one cave entrance parted as she spoke.

Columbineheart padded in, herding her three kits towards Dovesong and Spikedpelt. "That leaves Tulippelt," Scruffytail said with a roll of her blue eyes. "Of course, she's the one late."

"Too busy with her mate," Fallheart said with a teasing purr. Smallfern rolled her eyes.

_Honestly! Why does Tulippelt spend so much time with a mouse-brained tom? _Her gaze moved to Scruffytail. _And why does Scruffytail spend so much time with Lightwing? _She shifted her gaze to the curly, cream-furred tom for a moment. Her thoughts were interrupted as Tulippelt and Amberleg padded into the cave, the orange and white she-cat padding forward to join her littermates on the rock.

"I'm grateful you all joined me today," Soloswoop mewed from the Great Ledge. "It's been brought to my attention that for us to survive we must split into smaller groups. Into Clans, which is how Willowsong and I used to live before we came to these territories. Before we met all of you."

Smallfern watched her father curiously. _Who was going to lead the other Clans? _Her gaze swept around the gathered cats, wondering who her father would pick to lead beside him. _Spikedpelt would be a good choice. Nighttail had leadership potential but he was older. Arrowstrike would be... _The charcoal tom was looking back at her. She tensed up, quickly turning her head back to her father.

"There will be five Clans. Willowsong has taken a patrol to split the territory into five parts based on where certain cats enjoy hunting. IceClan will live on the icy hills and plains. There is a river for them to fish in when the weather permits it. AspenClan will live in the aspen forest. ShadeClan in the pine forest. FlowerClan in the open meadow with flowers, and, at the request and suggestion of Snaketail, DustClan will live in the abandoned two-leg mine." There were murmurs throughout the gathered group, discussing where they wanted to live.

"And who will lead these Clans?" Graywhisker asked, crouched beside his pregnant mate, Fishfur.

"Smallfern, Ashnose, Scruffytail, Tulippelt, and Fallheart will lead the Clans," Soloswoop responded simply. Smallfern made eye-contact with Scruffytail.

"Us? What is he going to do?" The tabby whispered.

"Maybe act as a mediator?" Smallfern suggested, moving her gaze back to her father.

"Join me," the silver tom flicked his plumy tail to his kits. Glancing at one another, the littermates got onto their paws and padded for the thin and narrow path along the wall that led them onto the Great Ledge. Ashnose led the way, his head held high.

As the littermates settled on the Great Ledge between Willowsong and Soloswoop, the cats were silently shifting into different parts of the cave. They were already splitting themselves up by the territory they wanted. A few sat in the center, waiting to see where others were going. Lightwing, Amberleg, Marveleyes, and Crowfoot amongst them.

"Scruffytail," the brown tabby stood up to stand beside Soloswoop. "I want you to take IceClan. You love fishing and being in the open air," his blue gaze moved out over the gathered cats. Lightwing had stood up to join the others for IceClan. "Who is going to IceClan?" A small group of cats sat huddled near the back. Spikedpelt, Silverwhiskers, Lightwing, Graywhisker and Fishfur, Rainpaw, Pebblepaw, and Breezeclaw sat silently. A few other cats padded from the group they were in to join them.

"We will," Silverwhiskers said, his tail wrapping around Pebblepaw and Rainpaw.

"You will need to choose a deputy, all of you will, from your group. A deputy must have been a mentor, and must show leadership potential."

"Smallfern," the small silver and brown tabby pushed onto her paws. "You will lead ShadeClan. Amongst the dark pine forest, where you can hunt in the shadows." Arrowstrike got onto his paws.

"We'll join ShadeClan," his tail gesturing to the group. Flashstrike, Whiteleaf, and Larkfeather were behind him. Heatherstorm, heavily pregnant, joined the group with Lightningpaw. Starlingheart and his mate, nearly as pregnant as Heatherstorm, Maplenose, joining them.

"Fallheart, I know you love the two-leg tunnels. You shall lead DustClan." Marveleyes and Goosetongue got onto their paws to join Nighttail, Snaketail, and Longnose. Crowfoot and Goldwhisker shared a look before also padding to the DustClan group. Frostpaw hesitated, glancing up at the Great Ledge at her mentor before joining the DustClan group.

"As for Ashnose," Willowsong broke in, which seemed odd to Smallfern that Willowsong spoke about Ashnose, but didn't give it a second thought. "I have chosen AspenClan for you. It is the perfect balanced territory. Sheltered with aspens but also open to the night sky. Who will join AspenClan?" The group was already gathered, and no one got up to join them.

"We will," Jayheart and Lightsoul mewed in unison. Behind them sat Waterpelt and Nettleclaw, their daughter Cloudpad between them. Columbineheart herded Sparklekit, Plumkit, and Squeakkit with the help of Badgerface.

"As for, Tulippelt," Soloswoop said. "You will take FlowerClan. The territory is open and beautiful. Who will be joining?" Amberleg got onto his paws and hurried to join Troutclaw and Elksong, their son Spiderkit playing at their paws, Stonehead, Stormsong, and Ashwhiskers settling around them.

"We have five healers, and they have already chosen which cat and Clan they will join," Willowsong said, her tail beckoning to the Medicine Cats.

"I'm joining ShadeClan," Duckheart said with a dip of his head.

"I'll be with IceClan," Lionsoul mewed, dipping his head.

"FlowerClan," Greenheart said simply. The massive black tom dipped his head like the others.

"Fallheart," Limpleg said, his one leg jutting out almost uselessly. "I will serve you and DustClan well."

"Ashnose, I look forward to working with you," Littlesplash said, his blind gaze focusing up at the Great Ledge.

"Now," Soloswoop said softly. "You must choose a deputy. Whenever you are ready, step forward to tell us." There was silence as each littermate looked over the gathered cats.

_Whiteleaf is my best friend, but she's never trained an apprentice. Flashstrike is too nice. _Smallfern'seyes landed on Arrowstrike. _He's training an apprentice. He's strong, he's smart, he's handsome. No, not handsome. You're not a love-stricken mouse-brain like your littermates. _

Fallheart got onto his paws and stepped forward, looking over the group one last time. "Crowfoot, although just starting to train your first apprentice. A tom couldn't ask for a better deputy." The tan and black tom stood up and padded forward in front of the Great Ledge.

"Amberleg, he's organized and brave," Tulippelt said quickly, letting out a purr. The golden-colored tom joined Crowfoot on the flat rock beneath them. Scruffytail was still staring at her group nervously while Ashnose padded forward.

"I choose Lightsoul. He's smart and caring." the dark brown tom dipped his head to Ashnose before joining the other deputies.

"Arrowstrike! We haven't always seen eye to eye, but you are a hard-working, loyal warrior," Smallfern said, looking at the muscular tom. A look of confusion flashed through his green gaze as he padded forward and leapt onto the stone.

"Graywhisker, you were my mentor, and you trained me well. I know you will serve IceClan well," Scruffytail announced. The light gray tom padded forward to sit beside the other deputies.

"You will all need to travel before the next full-moon to Moon Fall to receive your nine-lives from StarClan. Your medicine cat will escort you there," Soloswoop explained. "You will need to explore your territories fully and find a camp. Some of you have dens in these territories. If your den is in the territory, help as best you can."

"What are you going to do, Soloswoop?" Graywhisker asked.

"Willowsong and I are leaving. I failed to become a leader, and I am no longer needed."

Smallfern's heart fell. _Just like that? He's leaving us?_

"I know, in my heart, that these five young cats will serve for many moons as leaders. I'm very proud of all of them... And in the morning, Willowsong and I will set out for new territories."


	9. Chapter 7: Apprentices (Flashback)

Fallkit pounced on Tulipkit, his hind paws pushing on her back. The orange and white she-kit let out a loud mewl that got the attention of their mother. Willowsong raised her gaze from where she was grooming Scruffykit.

"Fallkit!" The brown tabby grumbled, picking him up by the scruff and dropping him. "Stop fighting like kits or I'll tell Soloswoop you don't get to become apprentices," their mother scolded as she dropped him beside Scruffykit. Her tongue roughly smoothed down his fur before nudging him aside so she could continue on Scruffykit. Fallkit sighed and padded away, plopping down beside Smallkit, who was already groomed and patiently waiting beside the Great Ledge where Soloswoop held meetings of their group. Ashpaw padded over to them, the bigger gray tom letting out a playful purr.

"The other apprentices and I have been making room for you in our den," his brother said as she sat down in front of them.

"Why do the apprentices sleep in their own den?" Smallkit asked, tilting her small silver head. "Most cats share dens with their family." Soloswoop, their father, had slept in the same den as they had with Willowsong since they were born. Cats without families made dens with other cats.

"Arrowpaw," Smallkit rolled her eyes at the name Ashpaw said. "Didn't have any family to share with. So, other apprentices offered to start living in a den with him. All of us share the nest now, besides Lionpaw and Greenpaw, they live with the other medicine cats. Whitepaw, Flashpaw, Spikedpaw, Marvelpaw, Silverpaw, Breezepaw. There's sixteen of us now!" The gray apprentice said proudly. Scruffykit left their mother and joined them in front of Ashpaw as Tulipkit started to get groomed, she sighed and wrapped her bushy tail around her paws.

"What are we talking about?"

"Ashpaw made room for us in the apprentice's den," Smallkit informed her.

"That's nice," Scruffykit looked up at him. "Why did you become an apprentice before us?"

"I was born before you," Ashpaw said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll be a warrior in a couple of moons, I suspect," he bragged as Tulipkit joined them. Pigeonfur and Skystep joined Willowsong, their kits coming to join the others. As Honeykit, Lightkit, and Jaykit sat down, Ashpaw pushed onto his paws.

"I'll see you after the ceremony," the tom purred before padding away to join the other apprentices across the clearing. Soloswoop padded up to the Great Ledge, letting out a yowl that echoed through the cave and silenced the cats gathered beneath him.

"Even though we are not a Clan, we are a family of cats who follow the ways of the warrior code, and we have the ceremonies of a Clan. Today, seven kits become apprentices. Lightkit, Jaykit, Scruffykit, Fallkit, Tulipkit, Smalkit, and Honeykit, step forward." The kits looked at each other nervously before padding forward, pulling themselves onto the large flat stone below the Great Ledge.

"You all have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Lightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Nighttail, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have trained several cats well, and have shown yourself to be intelligent and brave. You will be Lightpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass your knowledge on." The charcoal gray tom padded forward to touch noses with Lightpaw before leading him to sit down at the front of the semi-circle of cats.

"Jaykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Heatherstorm, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Badgerface, and you have shown yourself to be a clever and fierce warrior. You will be the mentor of Jaypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The brown she-cat touched her nose to the blue-gray apprentice's nose before joining Nighttail and Lightpaw.

Fallpaw shifted, glancing at his littermates nervously. All three she-kits had their eyes focused on their father. _Are they not worried about who will be their mentor? _

"Scruffykit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Scruffypaw. Graywhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be loyal and patient. You will mentor Scruffypaw. I hope you pass on these qualities to her." The small tabby turned, leaning up to touch her nose with the broad-shouldered tom before joining him and the other newly-named apprentices.

"Fallkit," Fallkit looked up at his father, feeling himself tremble slightly. "From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallpaw. Badgerface, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You trained Heatherstorm and Starlingheart well, and you have shown yourself to be independent and wise. You will mentor Fallpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Fallpaw's heart fell as he looked up at the gray and white tom. They briefly touched noses and he quickly sat beside Scruffypaw. _I can't believe I got Badgerface. He's the worst of the senior warriors! _

"Tulipkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tulippaw. Columbineheart, you haven't been with us long but I know you are ready to train an apprentice. You have proven yourself to be quick-thinking and determined, I expect you to train Tulippaw well." The orange and white she-cat greeted her mentor warmly and joined the others, with ease.

_Dumb Tulippaw. Why does she get a good mentor? _Fallpaw looked up at Badgerface beside him. _I get a mentor who should be in the elder's den. _

"Smallkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw. Waterpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Littlesplash trained you well and you have known yourself to be compassionate and brave. You will mentor Smallpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The small silver and brown tabby stretched up, touching noses with the blue-gray warrior.

_And Smallpaw gets Waterpelt? Waterpelt tells the best stories and is nice! _When Waterpelt's mate, Nettleclaw, had been in the nursery, Waterpelt always played with all the kits, not just his own daughter. He had given Fallpaw and his littermate's the best badger rides around the cave.

"Honeykit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Pricklepelt, you have yet to mentor an apprentice. You have proven yourself as an honest and spirited warrior. I expect you to train Honeypaw well." Fallpaw watched as Honeypaw barely touched noses with her mentor before rushing to join the other apprentices.

_At least I won't be alone with a bad mentor! Pricklepelt is a mouse-brain. _

"StarClan, I ask you to look down upon these warrior apprentices and guide their pawsteps as they begin to train in your ways," Soloswoop mewed to finish the naming ceremony, signaling to the cats to greet the new apprentices.

"Lightpaw! Jaypaw! Scruffypaw! Fallpaw! Tulippaw! Smallpaw! Honeypaw!" The cats cheered as the seven apprentices got onto their paws again. Ashpaw pushed his way through the group with a few other apprentices following. Fallpaw watched as his brother and his friends greeted each apprentice with their new name fondly.

"I can't wait to train with you!" Marvelpaw mewed as she padded up to him. Fallpaw let out a shy purr, ducking his head slightly awkwardly from the pretty apprentice. "Goosepaw and I hope you decide to join the rest of the apprentices in our den. It's under this cozy bush on the lakeside."

"Of course," he responded eagerly. "I can't wait to build a nest in there." He touched his nose briefly to Goosepaw's head in an expression of gratitude to the mute cat. The yellow tabby let out a rough and faint purr, the only noise he could make. The littermates padded aside to let other cats come closer to the apprentices.

After what seemed like several moons, the apprentices had been greeted by everyone, doted on by their mothers, and were alone in the cave with their mentors.

"Since all of you will be living with the other apprentices, we will be moving into surrounding dens while we are training you. Tomorrow at sunrise we will be expecting you outside your den and ready to go. We'll be showing you around the territory. You have never left the cave before, so a few apprentices have hung back to show you to your den and help you find moss," Badgerface mewed from the flat rock where he stood. "Understood?"

The collective apprentices nodded or mewed that they understood.

"Get plenty of sleep!" Columbineheart called after them as the apprentices rushed for the tunnel that took them out of the cave. Fallpaw paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder. Some cats were still in the cave, queens and their mates with their kits. The other apprentices ran on past him as he watched the kits playing. His best friend, Crowkit, was playfighting with Waterkit, Squirrelkit, and Moosekit. He shouldn't be sad, within a moon Crowkit would be joining him as an apprentice but he would still miss his friend until then.

Realizing he was alone at the bushes hiding the entrance, Fallpaw pushed through them and took off at a run into the tunnel. It was dark, the only thing guiding him was fresh-air and the mews of other apprentices waiting for him. He burst out, skidding to a stop as he gasped. The territory was huge. He could see mountains looming all around him, bigger than he could ever have imagined. Down the hill, and in the distance, a lake was turned pink and orange as the sun began to set. There was a dark looking pine-forest beside the lake with bare and open hills beside it, covered in a light dusting of snow.

The apprentice turned, taking in the other direction. An aspen-forest and an open meadow were awaiting him. He could see flowers growing in the meadow and hills. There was so much territory to explore, so many places to see. He forgot that he was angry about his mentor. He purred as he flicked his tail over his sisters' ears, the three she-cats looking at him curiously.

"Race you to the lake!" Scruffypaw let out a yowl and broke into a run towards the water, Tulippaw and Smallpaw pelting after her. The older apprentices let out a few yowls of joy and took off after them. Fallpaw looked down the tunnel entrance once more, knowing that Soloswoop and Willowsong would be settling into their nests for the night.

Realizing he had been left behind, Fallpaw let out a yowl and broke into a run to catch up with his denmates. The grass was dry and flattened down by moons of paws padding over them. The air was crisp and cool, unlike the cave. It had always been warm, even with the hole in the roof of it. A rabbit burst out from its burrow, crossing his path. The apprentice didn't give it a second thought, he didn't care to chase it.

As Fallpaw neared the lakeshore, the grass became sparser and the ground was sandier. He was the last to reach the lakeshore, but he didn't really care. He was watching the moon slowly rise from behind the mountains in the distance. The other newly named apprentices were already padding off, following Ashpaw and Breezepaw towards a large juniper bush near the lakeshore.

"It's pretty here, huh?" Marvelpaw mewed as she padded past him, stepping into the shallow water and letting it wash over her paws. The pretty yellow tabby turned her heads towards him. "Well? Isn't it?" She murmured when Fallpaw didn't respond.

"Uh... Yes!" The multi-colored tabby said, shaking his head and fluffing out his pelt in embarrassment. "Very pretty," he murmured purring shyly at his fellow apprentice.

"We better catch up with the others. They already have moss for you all but you'll wanna get a good spot in the den," she offered softly before padding after the others, flicking her tail to Fallpaw. The tabby fell into step beside her, padding towards the juniper bush. They arrived in time to find Silverpaw dividing the moss and letting each apprentice pick up a chunk.

Fallpaw took his share of moss and squeezed under the low-hanging branches to enter the apprentices' den for the first time. It was cozy and surprisingly warm within the branches and sixteen nests were pushed into it, with clear spots for a few more.

Arrowpaw was crouched in the shadows of the corner of the den, his green eyes only giving him away. Fallpaw could see Flashpaw's orange pelt as he curled into his nest beside Arrowpaw's. Goosepaw and Whitepaw were guiding Tulippaw and Scruffypaw to an area to build their nests. His sisters started building their nests beside one another along the outer wall of the den.

Goosepaw flicked his golden tail to Fallpaw before pointing towards an empty spot between two nests. With a dip of his head, the multi-colored tabby padded up to the spot and dropped his moss, beginning to knead out a nest. Ashpaw and Smallpaw slipped into the den followed by Silverpaw and Marvelpaw. Silverpaw padded into his nest beside Scruffypaw's. Ashpaw padded to the back of the den, settling between Flashpaw and Whitepaw.

Marvelpaw purred at Fallpaw before settling into the nest beside his. Fallpaw flicked his tail in a greeting before curling up. He looked around the bush, taking in his new denmates. His gaze finally landed on Marvelpaw, and he couldn't help but purr. This was the beginning of a good life.


	10. Chapter 8: A Den of Their Own (Flashback

"It is a great day to give any apprentices their warrior names. It is an even better day when those apprentices are your own kits," Soloswoop mewed from where he stood upon the large flat rock beneath the Great Ledge.

"I, Soloswoop, as acting-leader of this group of loners, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Scruffypaw looked up at her father as he spoke the words he had seemed to speak a thousand times. Today, it was her turn, alongside her littermates.

"Smallpaw, Tulippaw, Scruffypaw, and Fallpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your family and friends, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the four apprentices said solemnly as one. Soloswoop padded forward, standing in front of Smallpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smallpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Smallfern. StarClan honors your determination and strategy, and we welcome you as a full warrior." Soloswoop touched his nose to the silver and brown tabby's head. Smallfern leaned in to lick her father's shoulder in a sign of respect.

_What will my warrior name be? _Scruffypaw wondered. _Scruffypelt? Scruffyclaw? _

"Tulippaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tulippelt. StarClan honors your energy and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior," the orange and white-splotched she-cat licked Soloswoop's shoulder and stepped back.

_Oh. He's coming towards me. What will my virtues be? _

"Scruffypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Scruffytail. StarClan honors your loyalty and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior." Scruffytail couldn't help but purr as her father's nose touched her head. She rasped her tongue over his gray shoulder and stepped back.

_Scruffytail, a wise and loyal warrior! _

"Fallpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fallheart. StarClan honors your courage and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior," the multi-colored tabby and silver tom exchanged the same moment of respect before the newly named warriors turned towards the gathered cats of the cave. Scruffytail took a deep breath as she took in the gathered cats. Her mother sat in the front, her eyes lit up with joy, and she caught a glimpse of the newest loners to join them. Snaketail was sitting still, looking unimpressed while his friend Lightwing was flicking his cream-colored tail excitedly.

"Smallfern! Tulippelt! Scruffytail! Fallheart!" The gathered cats chanted before the group rushed to greet them by their new names. Willowsong led the group, starting with Smallfern, she licked each of her litter and murmured words of praise. Scruffytail looked up at her mother, purring as the tabby she-cat licked her head.

"I'm so proud of you Scruffytail," the she-cat murmured before padding on to Fallheart. Graywhisker padded up to her, touching his gray nose fondly to hers.

"It was an honor to be your mentor Scruffytail, and I look forward to getting to work beside you as a warrior."

"Thank you, for training me, Graywhisker," the brown tabby purred happily. "You were the best mentor a she-cat could ask for."

The group of young warriors, once their denmates as apprentices hurried to join them, with the group of current apprentices following them. Arrowstrike simply dipped his head to all of them before padding off in silence. Whiteleaf was begging Smallfern to share her den, it was lonely.

_Where will I sleep from now on? _Scruffytail wondered. She hadn't thought about that before. She would no longer belong in the apprentice's den beside the lake. Smallfern was going to share a den with Whiteleaf, and she was sure Tulippelt would be joining Amberleg, her handsome mate. Scruffytail glanced at Fallheart, who was talking to their older brother Ashnose. Her brother had a crush on Marveleyes, and she wondered if he would be sharing a den with her.

"Congratulations," Lightwing whispered into her ear, ceasing her worries with just his voice. She let out a purr.

"Thank you, Lightwing!" Scruffytail said happily, looking up into his blue eyes.

"I," the tom glanced around them. "I'd like to speak to you in private. Will you meet me by the lake? Under the tall oak tree?" The she-cat nodded, unable to find the words to respond with. The curly-furred warrior dipped his head and padded out of the group, slipping out a tunnel entrance. Scruffytail hurried to finish visiting with her friends and family, touching noses and mewing thanks. She barely listened to Silverwhiskers offering her to sleep in his den for a few nights. She flicked her tail at the smoky gray tom.

"I can't talk right now," she whispered up to him. "Lightwing asked me to meet him in private." Her friend's amber eyes lit up.

"Then don't let me hold you back! Go get him!" He hissed jokingly, his tail flicking her over ears as the brown tabby rushed for the tunnel, shoving her way through the pine bushes. She ran as fast as she could, barely touching the stone ground of the tunnel. She came out into the sunlight, and after fluffing out her pelt against the leaf-fall chill, continued on her run towards the lake.

Lightwing was sitting on the exposed roots of the old tree, his tail wrapped around his paws as he waited. Scruffytail was panting as she ran up to the tree.

"Sorry I'm late," she said softly, going to sit beside him. "Everyone wanted to talk."

"I understand, it's overwhelming how many cats there are in our group, and every single one of them feels the need to congratulate you," the cream tom purred, shifting his body towards her. She looked up, letting out a purr in response to his.

"What did you want to talk about Lightwing?" She asked softly.

"Well, Scruffytail. I know we haven't gotten to spend that much time together, except when hunting with Graywhisker or when we were both learning battle moves, but I want to change that." Scruffytail's heart was pounding in her chest as he spoke.

_Does he really think about me the way I've thought about him? _

"Snaketail decided to share a den with Mosshead and Longnose near the two-leg tunnels and... My den is awfully large for one cat. Would you share the den with me?"

_Oh, StarClan._

"Yes!" Scruffytail said eagerly, quickly giving her white chest-fur a few licks in embarrassment. "I mean, I would love to share a den with you, Lightwing."

"Really? Perfect!" His blue gaze lit up. "You're going to love it. It's near the river, and I know you like fishing," he purred as he pushed onto his paws. "We should find you some moss and get you settled!" He said happily.

Scruffytail purred back as she got onto her paws, falling into step beside Lightwing. The cream tom led her along the lakeshore, avoiding the snowy plains for most of their trek. He cut up, onto the abandoned two-leg path, and brought her to the two-leg crossing. It was a run-down stone structure that went over the river. Scruffytail didn't know what it was for but appreciated a way to cross the river without getting her paws wet when the river was icy. Their journey led them further up into the territory, padding upstream beside the river.

"Your den is a long way out," she teased as they padded closer to the looming mountains and close-growing pine-trees.

"Snaketail and I liked being out here at first, and sometimes it's lonely, but I almost have my own world out here," he said with a small shrug. Lightwing led her into the small pine forest, showing her where to find the best moss. Underneath the trees, it was darker, and little snow got past the close-growing branches. Lightwing's den was against, no, not against but in the mountain. A small cave in the stone, hidden behind the trunk of a pine-tree and a juniper bush.

She sniffed the outside of it, feeling nervous about it for a moment before ducking her head down and padding into the den. Lightwing and she guessed Snaketail, had made a cozy den. She dropped her moss near the entrance to take the den in. A layer of pine needles covered most of the stone ground with sand near the back. She could already imagine raising a litter of kits in here alongside Lightwing. A nest sat in the back corner, moss lining a hollow dug into the sand.

Lightwing flicked his cream tail towards his nest, he had dug a hollow beside his for her nest. She let out a purr, touching her nose to his cheek before retrieving her moss and padding forward to drop it in the sandy hollow.

"What do you think?" The cream tom asked as she began to spread her moss out to make a nest.

"I love it," she responded. "It's cozy and the area seems peaceful."

"I'm glad you like it," he responded happily. "I didn't want to start looking for a new den yet," he said softly. "Do you want me to go find some prey?" Scruffytail finished with her moss.

"I'll go with you," she offered, padding towards the entrance to their cave. "Fishing or actually hunting?"

"As I recall. Last time you tried to hunt, you got your paw caught in a mouse hole," Lightwing teased as he slipped out of the den behind her.

"So fishing?"

"Fishing," the cream tom responded. "Race you to the river!" He called before taking off at a run.

"No fair!" Scruffytail cried after him, her hind paws scrabbling on the ground before she started running. Being a warrior with Lightwing was going to be perfect.


	11. Chapter 9: StarClan (Flashback)

Ashnose padded alongside Littlesplash, the blind warrior-turned-medicine cat confidently walked, as if he had no fear of where to put his paws. They were heading towards what Soloswoop and Littlesplash called Moon Fall. He didn't know where it was, or what it was, but to become the proper leader of AspenClan he had to receive nine lives from StarClan.

"Once we reach the Moon Fall," the red-orange tom mewed. "And when you're ready, take a drink from the pool of water, close your eyes and let yourself fall asleep. You will wake up in StarClan's hunting grounds."

"Will you join me in StarClan?" The gray tom asked nervously.

"No, only StarClan will visit with you tonight, Ashnose. You will receive your nine-lives and words of advice from them. I hope you are ready."

"I am! I'll prove myself to them!" Ashnose picked up his pace into a steady trot. They had slipped into a canyon, between the ShadeClan and AspenClan borders, at sunset. The moon was now rising high in the sky, giving them dim light to see their path by.

The canyon widened into a dead-end. A large waterfall fell over the cliff across from them and into a pool at its base. The tom padded forward, Littlesplash on his tail. As he padded down the slope to the pool, he could feel the water spraying onto his face and pelt. The moon shone down brightly onto the waterfall, turning it a silver-color.

"Go on," Littlesplash murmured. Ashnose glanced into his blind gaze for a moment before he crouched down and lapped at the pool, he closed his eyes and waited.

It felt as if he had left his body, the AspenClan leader opened his eyes to look around. He was standing in a warm and sunny field, a group of cats sat in a semi-circle in front of him, with the stars shining in their fur. A dark tortoiseshell she-cat got onto her paws and padded to the front of the group.

"Ashnose," the she-cat mewed as she dipped her head. "StarClan welcomes you. We look forward to seeing your leadership amongst the aspen trees. My name is Sparrowstar, I was the leader of RiverClan many moons ago. I was the one who found Soloswoop, an abandoned kitty-pet and brought him to live amongst my Clan beside the lake. I gave him, and your mother, their warrior names." The-cat seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place why. A yellow-tabby tom got onto his paws, Lionclaw, a former elder.

"With this life, young Ashnose, I give you the gift of happiness. Use it to find the light in the darkest night," his pink nose touched Ashnose's head and warmth flowed through his bones. The gray tom let out a purr, dipping his head to the elder. Littlewhisker, a young tabby warrior who was taken by green-cough too soon took his place.

"With this life, I give you the gift of instincts. Use them to serve your clan wisely," the young she-cat mewed before touching his head. Ashnose felt the world shift around him, he knew what to do. A slender and beautiful silver queen padded forward.

"With this life, I give you the gifts of justice and strength to act without fear. Use them to protect others," Fernnose said softly before touching his head. A wave of strength moved through him, he wanted to fix the problems, help the weak, and avenge those who had been wronged.

"I'm sorry we didn't catch the rogue who killed you," Ashnose murmured to the she-cat.

"You tried," the queen responded. "Thank you for that." As the queen joined the gathered cats, a pale gray tom padded forward. Ashnose knew he looked familiar but he couldn't place why again, like Sparrowstar.

"With this life, Ashnose, I give you the gift of loyalty. Use it well to serve AspenClan," as the tom touched his head, pain ripped through Ashnose's chest. He tensed up, he felt losing someone he loved to save his Clan. He squeezed his eyes shut, seeing a nursery he had never been in before. His mother laid in a nest, in the pale-gray warrior who gave him the life beside her, and a small gray speckled kit asleep with Willowsong. Ashnose opened his eyes in surprise, but the tom had disappeared into the group. A black she-cat padded forward.

"With this life, I offer the gift of mentoring others wisely, use it to train the young cats of your clan," with her touch, the feelings of admiration and frustration melted into one. Applepelt pushed her way through the group. The old medicine cat stopped in front of Ashnose, flicking her tail.

"With this life, I give you selflessness," her voice was hoarse. "Always put your Clan first." Another wave of pain ripped through Ashnose, and the feeling of giving up something he loved for someone else. A gray and white splotchy she-cat padded forward to take Applepelt's place.

"With this life, I give you the life of understanding not only warriors protect a Clan," the former queen murmured. She pressed her nose to Ashnose's head, and he felt the love a mother has for her kits, and then the heartbreak of leaving what you love behind. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing images of the Gathering Cave. Blossomtail fighting valiantly against a fox, while Willowsong pushed an apprentice-aged Ashnose to lead the five kits, Scruffykit, Fallkit, Tulipkit, Smallkit, and Breezekit out of the cave.

"Thank you for saving my family," Ashnose whispered to her. "I wish you would be here to see Breezeclaw and Watersong's kits," the tom purred.

"I'll watch over them from StarClan," the she-cat murmured. Owlspots, another one of the old elders padded forward, her brown pelt glimmering with stars.

"What a handsome cat you've become," the elder said softly. "With this life, I give you the gift of wisdom, use it to lead AspenClan well." With the touch of her nose, Ashnose understood more than he had ever wanted to know. A glimpse into Owlspots' long and eventful life. He saw a two-leg machine, sailing across the waters, and a camp in unknown territories to him beside a lake. Finally, the beautiful tortoiseshell padded forward again.

"With this final life, I give you the gift of faith. Know that StarClan will be with you always, use it well in the future," the she-cat said softly. She touched her nose to his ear, and the tom felt a peace flow through his body.

"Thank you, all of you," Ashnose said to the gathered cats.

"I hail you by your new name, Ashstar," Sparrowstar began. "Your old life is no more, you have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of AspenClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity

"I'm always with you... I hail you by your new name, Ashstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of GeyserClan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Ashstar! Ashstar!" The gathered StarClan cats cheered as Ashstar looked them over. His gaze landed on the pale gray tom._ Why do I know him? _

"May you have many moons as StarClan's leader, Ashstar. When the dark and the light, when they unite, nothing can stop them." Sparrowstar said softly, dipping her head once more. Ashstar's eyes opened, he was crouched beside the Moon Fall and Littlesplash was sitting beside him.

"Well?" The blind tom asked, pushing onto his paws.

"Let's get home," the gray tom mewed as he got onto his paws.

"Lead the way, Ashstar."


	12. Chapter 10: Assessment (Flashback)

Tulippelt padded down towards the lakeshore, Amberleg at her side in the dark. Their apprentices Ashpaw and Stormpaw followed behind them. They were meeting her littermates, Ashnose, and Arrowstrike along with their apprentices for their warrior assessments. The seven cats apprentices got from sunrise to sunhigh to catch as much prey as they could. It was a competition but as long as they proved themselves capable as hunters they would pass. They had assessed their skills in battle the day before. The apprentices had fought valiantly against a 'rival patrol' made up of Arrowstrike, Whiteleaf, Lightwing, and Waterpelt, having eventually won and chased the patrol out of their 'territory'.

Scruffytail, Ashnose, Arrowstrike, and Smallfern were seated on a fallen long, their apprentices Mousepaw, Waterpaw, Larkpaw, and Lightningpaw crouched on the shore beneath them. Tulippelt flicked her tail in a greeting, her and Amberleg joining them on the log. Ashpaw and Stormpaw settled onto the sandy shore beside the other apprentices.

"Tulippelt, Amberleg," Smallfern said with a dip of her head. "Did you see Fallheart on your way here?" The tabby asked, her gaze focused towards the mountains, where an opening to an abandoned two-leg tunnel sat.

"We didn't," Amberleg responded, his tail wrapping around Tulippelt. "We didn't go too close to his den though. We've moved closer to the Aspen Forest, in the hills near the flower fields."

"Oh?" Smallfern asked, her gaze still focused on the mountains. "Better hunting?"

"Warmer den," Tulippelt responded with an amused purr. "It's tucked away in a hollow."

"Lightwing and I have been trying to figure out a way to warm up our den. It gets bitterly cold," Scruffytail mewed.

"That's what you get for living in a cave," the silver and brown tabby responded, finally moving her gaze to her littermate.

"And where is your den?"

"Under bracken fronds in the pine forest."

"Some of us don't like being under trees."

"Some of us don't have mates to keep us warm," Smallfern responded with a flick of her tail. Tulippelt shared a look with Amberleg before letting her own gaze wander into the distance. She could see the outline of two cats trotting towards them. As they got closer, she could make out the tabby pelt of her brother. Frostpaw sped up to join the other apprentices, and Fallheart dipped his head to the others.

"Sorry we're late, Snaketail had some concerns about the abandoned two-leg caves we've been hunting in," the tabby mewed.

"Let's get started then," Tulippelt said softly, standing up.

"You all will have from now until sun-high to catch as much prey as possible. While you will be competing against each other, the true test is to see if you can hunt to feed a clan. No cheating, no chasing prey away from another apprentice, if you help someone catch any prey then you must not count the prey to your piles or catch another piece together," Scruffytail mewed.

"Where are we hunting?" Frostpaw asked softly.

"The pine forest," Smallfern gestured to the dark woods with her tail. "All other cats have been asked not to hunt there today. We will be watching you, good luck," with a dip of her small head, the six apprentices took off at a run towards the pine forest.

"They're going to scare all the prey off!" Amberleg purred as he hopped off the log, strolling along the shore towards the forest. The rest of the mentors fell into line behind him, padding along with their heads held high.

Tulippelt was walking near the Endless Fall, a sheer drop-off on the edge of the pine forest. She had picked up the scent of Mousepaw, Waterpaw, and Frostpaw, and was concerned that they were working together or goofing off._ I'm going to kill them if they're goofing off!_

A yowl sounded from ahead of her, and Tulippelt broke into a run towards the noise._ Something's gone wrong!_ The orange and white she-cat begged her legs to carry her faster into the forest. She broke through the undergrowth to the cliff edge, skidding to a stop. Mousepaw was dangling from a branch of the dead oak. Waterpaw and Frostpaw were crouched at the base of the tree, looking up at him in horror. The brown-gray tom was hanging directly above the Endless Fall. She froze in place, Arrowstrike, Smallfern, and Scruffytail came running from the forest, skidding to a stop as well.

"Hang on!" Scruffytail called padding towards the tree as she watched her apprentice nervously.

"Hang on? Hang on?! What else would I do!" The apprentice mewed harshly. Tulippelt's paws were frozen to the ground._ How in StarClan's name are we going to get him down? _

Arrowstrike took off, running for the tree and leaping onto a low-hanging branch. The muscular tom moved with ease through the bare branches, climbing his way towards Mousepaw's branch. The tom put a paw onto the branch, testing its strength before he slowly pulled himself along towards the apprentice. The branch bounced a little and Mousepaw slipped down slightly. Tulippelt felt herself give out a gasp.

The branch cracked as Arrowstrike grabbed Mousepaw's scruff. He tossed the apprentice towards the trunk of the tree as the branch went plummeting down. At the last second, Arrowstrike leapt for the cliff face, his paws digging into the ground. Smallfern rushed forward, grabbing the charcoal tom's scruff and pulling him towards the tree. Tulippelt rushed forward, helping her littermate get the tom to safety. Scruffytail was sniffing over her apprentice, who was laying on his side. His hind leg stuck out at an odd angle and the tom was mewing in pain.

"We need to get him to Duckheart and Littlesplash, now!" The brown tabby mewed frantically, nuzzling her apprentice. Tulippelt padded over, going to help lift the tom's body onto Scruffytail's back. The once muscular and formidable apprentice seemed small on the back of her littermate. Waterpaw pushed up against Scruffytail, taking Mousepaw's head onto her back. The two she-cats began a slow walk towards the forest.

"We better gather the apprentices, and their prey," Arrowstrike murmured as he got onto his paws. His nose touched Smallfern's for a second. "Thanks for saving me," he said shyly. The silver and brown she-cat dipped her head nervously, glancing at Frostpaw.

"Go collect as much prey you caught and if you see any of the others tell them to meet us at the log by the lake." The dark brown she-cat dipped her head before turning to run into the pines.

Tulippelt was crouched in the Gathering Cave, looking nervously towards the juniper bush the medicine cats were treating Mousepaw under, Scruffytail was pacing beside her. Arrowstrike had brought the apprentices and their catches into the cave to be shared, while the other mentors discussed how they had done.

"Tulippelt," Amberleg said softly. "Stormpaw caught the most prey. He's ready to become a warrior."

"Did everyone else pass?"

"Well, no. Frostpaw caught nothing and Arrowstrike is going to ask Waterpaw what happened at the Endless Fall, but Lightningpaw and Ashpaw did extremely well," he said softly. "Soloswoop is going to meet us here soon to see about the naming ceremony." Tulippelt dipped her head, touching her nose to her mate's cheek for a moment before getting onto her paws.

"Scruffytail, sit down, there's nothing you can do to fix it now," the orange and white she-cat mewed softly. The tabby sat down with a thud, sighing loudly.

"It's my fault," she said softly. "I should have been watching him closely." Arrowstrike and Smallfern padded to join them.

"I don't think it is your fault," the muscular tom mewed. "I believe Waterpaw had something to do with it." The four cats' gazes moved over to the slender brown apprentice, who was sitting with her head low.

"Should we ask her what happened?"

"Yes, but I wanted you to be with me. Mousepaw is your apprentice, after all," he dipped his head. The tabby got onto her paws again.

"Waterpaw!" Scruffytail called, flicking her tail to the brown she-cat. The two warriors and apprentice padded for one of the tunnels out of the cave. Tulippelt took in the cave, Frostpaw was fidgeting nervously. She padded over, sitting down beside the she-cat.

"What's wrong?" Tulippelt asked her softly.

"I didn't catch any prey. I'll never be a warrior."

"You'll get a second chance. Today's assessment just didn't go well."

"I don't know how to hunt in a forest. I'm so used to the tunnels and caves," the dark she-cat said softly.

"Talk to Fallheart about it, I'm sure he would move your assessment to the tunnels, or take you hunting in the forest before they retry your assessment." Greenheart's massive head peeked out from the bushes.

"Tulippelt?" He called softly, beckoning her with his tail.

"How is Mousepaw?"

"He'll be okay but he'll never get full use of his leg again, nor do I think he'll get to be a warrior. Would you tell Scruffytail?"

Soloswoop stood alone on top of the Great Cliff, looking down where Mousepaw crouched on the flat stone beneath him.

"I, Soloswoop, call down upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn. Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend these other cats, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mousepaw mewed, his voice carrying through the Gathering Cave.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Limpleg. StarClan honors your resilience, strength, and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

Tulippelt watched as Soloswoop leapt down to touch Limpleg's head._ What a horrible name, Limpleg!_ The tom licked her father's shoulder before turning to face the gathered cats. There was silence, everyone was hesitating to use the new name.

"Limpleg!" Someone finally called, the others joining in. "Limpleg! Limpleg!"


	13. Chapter 11: Refugees

Smallstar crouched on the branch, her claws digging into the bark. She was seated high above the ShadeClan camp, on a branch of the oak tree that housed her den and the High Branch. From here, she could see most of their territory between the pine trees, and some of IceClan. Arrowstrike was leading Curlypaw, Whiteleaf, and Waterpaw towards the training area, tucked in against the base of the mountains. It was a warm day, the sun shining down brightly over the camp, and melting any remains of the snow. Coldie and Mick had gone hunting, Smallstar had caught a flash of their pelts near the IceClan border earlier that morning. The ShadeClan leader came up here to look over the territory or to think. She could relax, away from the clan, away from responsibilities for a short while.

There was a group of cats hurrying through IceClan territory, too big to be a patrol. Even from this distance, she could make out the coats of some of the cats. Breezeclaw's dark pelt and Lionsoul's golden coat stood out against the snow. Scruffystar was at the lead, a kit dangling from her jawsSmallstar quickly scrambled down the tree, looking through the camp.

_Something must be horribly wrong in IceClan._

"Heatherstorm, Larkfeather! Come with me to the IceClan border, Forestpaw go get Arrowstrike and the others from the training hollow," the leader mewed quickly, leaping across the stream and heading for the camp entrance. Heatherstorm and Larkfeather fell into step behind her as she ran for the border, weaving amongst the pine trees and pushing her way through bushes.

The patrol arrived on the border to see the entirety of IceClan huddled in front of her. Dovesong and Watersong had four kits between them, trembling slightly. Spikedpelt's ear was torn, Graywhisker was favoring a front paw, and Rainpaw was collapsed on his side, a gash running along his flank.

"We need your help," Scruffystar said softly, blue eyes wide. "We were attacked by a large group of rogues," the queen and leader mewed nervously. Her littermate looked exhausted and concerned. "Lightwing hasn't returned to us," the tabby whispered.

"Come, quickly," Smallstar responded, touching her nose to Scruffytail's ear for a moment. She nodded at Larkfeather and Heatherstorm to lead the patrol back to camp. Silverwhiskers helped Rainpaw onto his paws as a group lifted the three younger kits into their mouths. Smallstar padded alongside her littermate at the end of the patrol as they padded towards the ShadeClan camp.

"Thank you," the tabby mewed softly.

"Who were the cats? How did they get into the camp?"

"A group of four came into the camp and demanded we give up our territory," the IceClan leader began. "Graywhisker and I told them to leave and when they refused, Breezeclaw and Spikedpelt led an attack to chase them out of our camp. The four left and before we could catch our breath, more rogues flooded into the camp. It was an unwinnable fight, but they let us leave without further fighting."

"You can stay with ShadeClan until we get your territory back," Smallstar offered softly.

"Thank you, from myself and all of IceClan." Heatherstorm led them into the camp, calling out to Duckheart that there were injuries. All of ShadeClan was mingling in the camp, looking over the IceClan cats.

"What happened?" The flat-faced medicine cat asked as he padded out from the fallen log.

"IceClan was attacked by a large group of rogues," Smallstar responded. "And will be with us until we can get their territory again." Lionsoul helped Silverwhiskers get Rainpaw across the stream in camp and to Duckheart's den, Spikedpelt padding behind them with his head low.

"We'll need to hunt," Arrowstrike commented. "Flashstrike will you lead a patrol?" The deputy mewed.

"We can help," Icespark said softly, padding forward to join Flashstrike, flicking her tail to her clanmates to join the able-bodied warriors.

"Is there a nursery?" A heavily pregnant Watersong asked, looking at the leaders tiredly. "I'm afraid the kits are coming."

"So soon?" Scruffystar asked nervously, glancing over at the patrols. "Breezeclaw! You need to stay in the camp." Heatherstorm had rushed across the stream to the fallen log to get one of the medicine cats. Smallstar led the small brown she-cat across the stream and towards the pine bushes that sheltered the nursery. Breezeclaw caught up with them, padding close to his mate's side.

"The kits shouldn't be coming this soon," the gray warrior mewed nervously.

"I know!" She snapped. "It must have been the stress of losing our territory and camp." Smallstar let Scruffystar and Breezeclaw escort the queen into the den, Lionsoul racing across the camp to join them. Dovesong was crouched near the entrance with the four kits beside her.

"Dovesong, let's take the kits to my den for now. Just until Watersong has had hers," the tabby offered, splashing through the stream to help her take the kits to the leaders' den.

* * *

It had been too long since Watersong's labor had begun. The sun had set, and most of ShadeClan was asleep. Smallstar had been sitting outside the nursery with Breezeclaw while they waited for Lionsoul to let him back into the den. The dark gray tom was pacing in front of the nursery entrance, his head turning to try and catch a glimpse of his mate between the branches of the juniper bushes every now and then.

"Breezeclaw, come in and hurry," Scruffystar hissed, her head pushing through the entrance to the den. The warrior rushed through, squeezing into the den. Smallstar followed, wondering if something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Breezeclaw," Lionsoul mewed gently. "I can't save Watersong."

"You have to save her," the warrior responded, padding over to the nest. Watersong raised her head, looking up at her mate for a moment. "Watersong, you can't leave me," the tom curled up outside the nest, resting his large head gently on her side.

"Where are the kits?" The queen mewed gently, glancing up at Lionsoul.

"Scruffystar made a nest for them, they'll be well taken care of," the medicine cat assured her.

"Breezeclaw... I named the reddish-one Antkit. I hope you pick good names for the other two," she let out a weak purr before resting her head on the edge of her nest again, closing her eyes. Smallstar glanced at Scruffystar for a moment, feeling like an intruder in Watersong's final moments. She padded over to the nest in the corner where three small kits were laying, mewling for their mother.

"I'll nurse them," Scruffystar said softly. "Alongside mine for now."

"That's kind of you," her eyes were focused on the kits, she could feel her heart breaking. They were a few moments old and were already alone. Smallstar nuzzled each kit gently, wanting to comfort them. She glanced across the den, Breezeclaw had buried his nose into his mate's fur.

"Will you let us hold a vigil for Watersong in the camp tonight?"

"Of course. I'll have my warriors join you," she said, touching her nose to her sister's ear. "I'll go get Duckheart and Arrowstrike to help prepare."

* * *

Smallstar didn't know Watersong that well, they had briefly shared a den as apprentices, but she crouched beside her sister to support her during the vigil. Watersong's body was laid out in the pale moonlight, arranged to look as if she was just asleep. The entirety of ShadeClan and IceClan were crouched in a circle around her, waiting for someone to make the first move. Breezeclaw had a blank look on his face, staring at his mate's body. Icespark sat beside him, pressing against him for support. Graywhisker finally got onto his paws, padding up to Watersong's body.

"She was a great hunter, a wonderful warrior, and I know she would have made the perfect mother. I know Fishfur was there to welcome her into StarClan," the deputy crouched down, gently pressing his nose into her fur. Icespark touched her nose to Breezeclaw's cheek before padding up to join her father.

"Watersong was always someone I could talk to after I lost my mother, and I promise you I'll always be there for her kits."

"I never thought I could trust someone enough to love them," Breezeclaw began as he padded up to his mate. "But Watersong made me want to share my den, to start a family. She's the reason I joined IceClan at all and I can never thank her enough for that. I hope you'll wait for me in StarClan, my love," the dark tom crouched down, resting his head beside hers. After a few moments of silence, Scruffystar stood up and padded forward.

"Watersong, may you hunt amongst StarClan now," the tabby said before crouching down as well. A few other cats padded forward to join the others in the vigil, Coldie amongst them. She padded forward, crouching beside her sister. She looked up towards the night sky for a moment. "Accept her StarClan," she whispered before pushing her nose into the queen's fur.


End file.
